


医生护士文学

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	医生护士文学

姚琛被压在张颜齐办公室紧邻的私人休息室的沙发上，淡粉色的护士套装被揉得凌乱，上衣的纽扣被解开大半，露出闪着湿润光泽的乳头，短裙也被往上推到腰，他的两条长腿大开着，在身上人激烈的律动下一次次深陷进沙发。

他为什么会落到这个境地？照张颜齐这个无良医生的说法，是因为“你裙子太短辽”。姚琛心软又嘴笨，只支支吾吾地说出“明明是你…”就被张颜齐压到了沙发上堵住了嘴。

明明是张颜齐一通歪理，利用姚琛的逆来顺受，逼他穿上了裙子。

“我一直都是个正经人，是你勾引我失去理智的。”张颜齐面无愧色、义正严辞地说。

真是信了他的鬼。

张颜齐对他的渴求简直强烈到荒谬，好像姚琛是什么天仙美女，让姚琛一边觉得难以招架一边又一次次配合他。但在诊所，他们的工作场合做这种事，还是第一次。

“张，张医生…唔….”他的眼眶和鼻尖都泛着红，一手挡住张颜齐压下来的胸膛，“慢…嗯….会，会被听到…”

姚琛真是辛苦，还要配合他说医生护士淫乱的台词。他忘了他俩的行为基本上就是医生护士淫乱没差，而且他绝对不会跟任何人承认，一想到隔壁就是张颜齐每天接待病人的地方，羞耻感和罪恶感反而成为了情欲的催化剂。

“那就只能辛苦小姚护士忍耐一下了…”说是这样说，下身的顶弄却越发疯狂起来，次次都整根抽出再猛地撞到底，顶到最深处还会停下来腰部画圈在姚护士柔嫩的甬道里搅弄。姚琛最吃不消这套了，没一会儿就啜泣着求饶。

“不，不行…呜…不要…一直磨那里…哈啊…”他窄小的胯部难耐地上下起伏，结实的小腹被自己的前液弄得亮晶晶的。他细长的双眼失焦，秀气的眉头微皱，散发着一股子不堪快感鞭挞的骚媚，与平日里清纯温柔的样子形成极致诱人的反差，“要…要到了…呜啊…要出来了…”他几乎是无意识地呢喃道。

“姚护士已经很棒了。”张颜齐这时还不忘灌输正能量，双臂环住身下人的腰，将他捞起来磨蹭他裸露在外的胸口，也好方便自己越发深重的抽插，直顶得可怜的姚护士上气不接下气。“不用忍…”

姚琛要不是因为已经射过一次，此刻又被身体里那根又粗又硬的东西搞得六神无主，否则一定会因为对方的称赞而嗔怒地捶他。

他始终对于他们第一次上床时张颜齐只用手指就把他操射的事情耿耿于怀。那次他在床上趴了好久，只想羞死过去，不愿意面对现实，张颜齐担心他在哭，柔声安慰好几句，见无果，干脆趁他身体放松的时候插了进去，之后倒是真的让姚琛哭出来了。张颜齐有点慌，一边摆动腰胯一边安抚地亲吻抚摸他，真有种给小处女破处的感觉。

事后姚琛软绵绵地解释说自己只是缺乏经验。不过张颜齐倒是不介意，他暗搓搓地想，其实姚琛这样会因为害羞而身体敏感到不行，随便弄两下就要去的体质，还挺满足他身为男人的虚荣心的。看到他在身下辗转承欢，又羞又爽的样子，总是张颜齐愈发性欲勃发。

此刻姚护士已经在高潮边缘，张颜齐还嫌不够刺激似的俯身含住了他红肿的乳头，用牙齿不算温柔地碾磨，激得姚琛浑身一震，双腿紧紧夹住了张颜齐的腰，仰头带着哭腔急促地喘息呻吟。

“哈…啊…张、张医生，啊——”姚琛听话地直到高潮也没有跳出角色，射了出来，一部分白浊的液体溅到了粉红色的护士制服上。

“艹，你也太乖了…”张颜齐忍不住去亲他的嘴，姚琛本就紧致的肉穴随着他身体的痉挛死命地绞紧抽搐，夹得张颜齐背脊发麻，也耐不住地闷哼。咬着姚琛的脖子，张颜齐紧闭双眼，使劲全力地往前顶了十几下后，也尽数射在了姚琛身体里。

恋恋不舍地抽出姚琛温暖的身体，后者还在因为激烈的高潮和被内射的冲击而失神，双眼迷蒙地喘着气。他的胸口布满吻痕，乳晕处还有张颜齐留下的淡淡的牙印，修长的双腿曲起，大开成一个M字，腰胯部堆着皱巴巴被他自己射脏的护士裙，可以隐约看见大腿根部的指痕，还有润滑液挤出被好好使用过的洞口，混合着张颜齐的精液顺着臀缝流下来，搞得他下身一片狼藉；软下来的阴茎塔在掀起的裙子上，留下一滩湿痕。

这画面实在太淫乱色情，远胜过张颜齐看过的任何岛国动作片，他简直想把它拍下来。

“我再也不陪你玩这种…这种变态游戏了。”姚琛终于缓过神来，带着鼻音糯糯地抱怨。

他俩都知道这话不是真的。

END

一个没塞进去的后续番外：

星光岛上只有一个医生，叫张颜齐。张颜齐有一位清纯貌美盘顺条亮的妻子，叫姚琛，同时也是他的助手，简称姚护士。张医生的诊所从跌打损伤到心理问题，什么毛病都看，问询的人络绎不绝，毕竟岛上只有他一个医生，他义不容辞。

今天姚护士又搬了一堆病人的问询单，念给张医生听，“张医生，我老婆怀孕了，我想知道几个月后可以开始——”姚护士突然卡壳读不下去了，张医生一抬头看到他小脸泛红，一下就懂了。

“你给他写：您想要您孩子人生中第一个见到的东西就是那玩意儿吗？拜托您做个人吧！”

姚护士乖乖拿起笔就要写，突然反应过来，“不对啊，我怀张得帅的时候，你怎么不是这么说的？？”

“我们的孩子那当然是不一样的，他注定乘风破浪、生来坚强，早一点见世面也是好事，你看儿子现在不是茁壮成长了吗？”

他张嘴就是一个单押，还跳押了。姚护士脑子不慢，但是嘴永远说不过他老公张颜齐，他也懒得再跟他争，低头写字了。

姚护士什么都好，就是字写得很一般，因为他很小就去国外学习，中文都不太会写了，但他也不肯拿笔记本打字，非要手写，说是职业仪式感。张医生也就由着他去，撑着下巴看他一笔一画认真写的样子，怪可爱的。病人拿到手老说看不懂，他就会理直气壮地回，“医生的字能让你看懂吗？”

“好了，下一个问题。”姚护士拿起另一张单子，突然就笑了，“张医生，我天天都在想你，请问这个疑难杂症咋个化解？”

张医生在他念的时候一直仔细观察着他的表情，“姚琛，这是不是你写的。”他谨慎地笑。

“不～是。”姚护士笑嘻嘻地盯着那张纸。

张医生立马不爽了，“那你啷个都不吃醋哦！”

“张颜齐你脑子有问题，都要有二胎了，我吃撒子醋安？”不仅不吃醋，还美滋滋，感觉老公抢手，自己眼光不错。 

“你这样的想法不对，你没听说过‘七年之痒’？”

话音刚落，姚护士手里夹着问询单的板子就往他脑袋上砸下来。“你要被打～张颜齐！”

“老婆我错了我错了。”

打情骂俏之间，突然诊室的门响了。有人敲门。

姚琛先正经坐好，柔声道，“请进。”

门开了，张颜齐转头去看，走进来一个冰山脸的小矮子。

“对不起，我等了——”

“南南——”

张医生的眼睛突然睁圆了。

操。这就是姚琛传说中的那位…“前男友”。

真* END   
🈶


End file.
